The Return
by Nikopop
Summary: Yami Marik and Yami Bakura have returned, but they are not the same anymore. Based after the final duel between Yami Marik and Yami Yugi. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first story and I'm a little nervous. If I suck too much please tell me or make suggestions about what I should do with it. I'm a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh and I think mostly I'll be writing about them. (Takes a deep breath) Ok here goes.

**The Return**

**Chapter one: description**** and intro**

Let's just say that in the last battle between Yami Marik and Atem, Yami Marik wasn't destroyed, but instead got sent to another planet. Let's also pretend that Yami Bakura was sent there and during their journey through the vortex portal they both passed out. Then when they woke up in the middle of a rainforest with some pretty weird trees that reach heights of five miles they discover that they have gained their own bodies. There is only one little problem with their bodies in the huge problem bowl they now have to face. THEY ARE GIRLS!

(Yami Bakura) Pyra Blade and (Yami Marik) Axelin Blade have become closest friends and learned to survive on this planet. They have learned a lot of new magic and become stronger physically as w ell. This planet was huge and it was crawling with monsters beyond their wildest imagination. Comparing to them Ra now seemed like a small defenseless mouse. They were now immortal and have lived on this planet for hundred thousands of years. Then one day by some strange twist of faith they ended up back on Earth and only few days after they had left this planet. To make things worse they are in the Domino city. They really miss Icarus and decided that they must find some way back.

**Character description:**

**Pyr****a (YB)** Red eyes, waist length straight white hair, slightly softer features, not too big but still rather large breasts, pale skin. Doesn't likes to smile often. Isn't obsessed with taking over the world or getting all seven millennium items anymore but still wants to beat the crap out of the pharaoh literally. (Now that is a girl secretly likes the pharaoh).

**Likes**: black, white, blood red, jewelry, heavy rock music, leather, horror/action movies, chocolate, blood, stealing, killing (monsters on Icarus), sleeping, not doing chores, cursing, using magic, using all kinds of fighting techniques on those who think they are better than her or those who she simply dislikes, snow, thunder storms, fire.

**Dislikes:** pink colors, when people annoy her, when people order her around, loosing in anything at all, sunny weather.

**Hates:** Tea a.k.a. ugly fucking horse butt bitch (U.F.H.B.B) and cheer leader bitches (C.L.B).

**Axelin (YM)** Dark purple eyes, slightly past shoulder length straight blonde hair, softer features, tan skin, breasts a little bigger breasts than Pyra's. Also isn't obsessed with everything she/he used to be and doesn't hates the pharaoh anymore. Smiles more than Pyra but also not too much. (Now that is a girl secretly drools over Kaiba).

**Likes** Purple, black, blood red, gray, leather, jewelry, dark styles, horror/action/fantasy movies, gothic music, blood, killing (monsters on Icarus), living during the nights and sleeping during the days, using curses, using magic, scaring people out of their skins, fighting, any kinds of storms, controlling as much as she can, not doing chores, zephyr.

**Dislikes:** happy colors, having to wake up in the mornings, meat.

**Hates:** Tea a.k.a. ugly fucking horse butt bitch (U.F.H.B.B) and cheer leader bitches (C.L.B).

Well that's done. Now the next chapter is going to be the actual beginning of the story. Please tell me what do you think. I'll try to update as fast as I can. R&R. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Hey I'm back. Well that was fast. Anyway in this chapter our two heroes are going to discover some disturbing news and get in to few fits. Of course they'll get out of trouble and they'll make it good.

**Special **** thanks to: ** yeyavailability. I was a little mixed up on what I should do with their names. I think I'll take your advice. Normally I'll use their original names, but when someone is going to call or mention them in the story their names will be Pyra (YB) and Axelin (YM). Thanks again and stay tuned. -

Warning: I just watched Saw2 and now I'm on the violent wave. There will be a lot of violence at the end of this chapter. (In a loud high God-like voice) You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I would though. (Big Sad Puppy Dog Eyes)

**Chapter two: School sweet school**

Both girls had gotten them selves a house. Of course they didn't pay for it. They just used their magic to get the owners give it to them and leave to who cares where. They may not be evil and bent on taking over the world and destroying the pharaoh but they still are bad girls. They needed to find a way back to Icarus, but they couldn't risk and use their powers too many times. It could get them in to some serious trouble so they decided to act like every normal teenager and go to school.

It was their first day of school and the first lesson would start in ten minutes. How ever Bakura and Marik were still with their faces in pillows and peacefully dreaming away. Then Bakura opened one lazy eye and looked at the clock.

**From **** outside the house:**

Everybody who was walking by turned to look at the house when they heard several loud crashes and bangs and one devilishly loud "MARIK GET THE HELL UP!!!"

**Inside **** the house:**

Bakura and Marik were throwing everything in to the air while searching for their school uniforms. They both shared a room, but they slept in separated beds. Why they shared a room in a house with five more free rooms? Well I suppose they still have few bugs to work out of their heads. Finally when they had found their school uniforms they looked at them. "Are these ugly things are supposed to be our school uniforms?" Marik asked wide eyed. Bakura looked at her grimacing at the freaky things. "Not only they are ugly, but in them we will look like sluts." Bakura said and Marik nodded. Then they smirked at each other and looked at their uniforms. The uniforms glowed bright yellow and the skirt was turned from pink to blood red. Jacket was now black and the white blouse also was blood red. "Well at least the colors now suit us." They both dressed and then grabbed their school bags. They both dashed downstairs but before Bakura could reach the door Marik stopped her. "Wait we won't make it to the school if we run or drive. We have only five minutes left." Bakura crossed arms on her chest. "What are you suggesting then?" Marik smiled and closed one eye. "This is why I love my powers so much. We turn invisible and teleport our selves to the girls' bathroom cabinets in the school. Then we turn back visible and exit like any other normal girl." Bakura nodded and they did so. When they exited they had no idea in which part of the school they were. Marik then got out her time table and went to ask a teacher where they are supposed to be. He pointed to the door few steps away and they thanked him with stupid looks on their faces before going inside. "So do you think in our class are going to be some hot guys?" Bakura asked already day dreaming. Marik rolled her eyes and opened the door. The teacher turned to them and smiled. "Hello my name is Mrs. Melanie and I suppose you two girls are Axelin and Pyre Akabanes." Both girls nodded. "Good there are two free seats in the back of a class." She said and pointed to the seats. Girls thanked her and went to sit. Bakura was already plotting on how she'll torture this teacher. She didn't like kind people. Then she felt strange in a bad kind of way when using curses while talking to them, therefore all overly kind and nice people suffer her wrath. On the way they received some death glares from other girls and few winks from guys. They sat in their chairs and got out their books. When I say books I mean those few papers they were planning to throw at everyone they didn't like in this class. Marik was about to say something when a definition of a slut and her six evil minions approached their table. They both looked up and were about to dash out of the class and to the girls' bathroom to throw up. "You two little whores think you can steal guys' attention from me!" She said in a disgusting squeaky voice. Then Marik and Bakura looked at each other. After a moment of silence they both burst out laughing and Bakura nearly fell out of her seat. An expression of shock and anger was written all over the faces of the obvious cheerleaders. "How dear you!" She shouted demandingly. "You look like a bitch. The only attention from guys you get is only when they need a quick fuck. You should be thankful to us that we save your fucked up ass from getting whored even more." Marik stuttered out through the fits of laughter. Their eyes widened and she said in a dangerous tone. "You two little bitches don't know what you have just gotten your selves in to. I'll make sure that your lives turn to hell." She turned around dramatically and walked away with her evil minions following her to their seats. 'Let me set her hair on fire.' Bakura said to Marik in their minds. 'Let it go for now. We will repay them tonight.' Marik said to her devilish companion while coming up with countless plans on how to get back on the Cheer Leader Bitch.

While Bakura was glaring daggers at the C.L.B Marik wasn't doing anything at all. She was just sleeping on the table. Then the door opened and she looked up. Marik quickly snatched up a book and put it in front of her face. Then she tugged on Bakura's sleeve. Bakura looked at her rather annoyed about braking her out of her oh so dear moments of glaring. "What?" She asked ready to bite Marik's head off. She wouldn't do that though. Last time she tried that it ended up with Bakura running like crazy with enraged beyond reality Marik chasing her in the middle of an ice paradise with flaming stick. Marik broke Bakura out of her 'sweet' memory train with pointing to the door and saying "I think we might want to change classes." Bakura looked to the door in annoyance, but the minute she did that she also grabbed a book and hid behind it. "What the fuck are we going to do?" Bakura asked wide eyed. Marik gave her a wild glance before saying "Quickly through the window." Bakura's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind?" She whispered loudly. Marik gave her a puzzled look "As if you don't know." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Forget that I asked." Bakura said remembering how crazy exactly her blonde friend could be at times. "Listen Baku… Pyra I know that the pharaoh's midget and his geek cheerleader team are supposed to be here, but why is the fucking pharaoh and a half of **his ** **ancient **freak cheerleader team here as well?" Marik asked Bakura while trying to dodge even lower behind the book. Bakura just shrugged her shoulders when they heard someone's footsteps stop at their table. They both looked up to meet two smiling faces of Joey Wheeler and Duke Devlin. While Bakura said annoyed "Yes?" to the two boys Marik was fighting with her self to keep cool and repeating one phrase in her mind over and over. 'Must resist strangling the birdbrain mutt. Must resist strangling the birdbrain mutt. Must…' (Well you got the idea. Anyway back to the story.) "Hey there sweet chicks, I see that you are new here so how about after this class I show you around?" Duke asked and added a wink when he finished. Bakura looked at him annoyed. "No thanks we're cool." She said with Get-the-hell-away-from-me expression written all over her face. Joey and Duke how ever didn't get the message. "C'mon hotties don't play hard to get. We know you'd love nothing more than to hang out with a couple of hot guys. Maybe we could go out to eat somewhere after school. What do you say? Just four of us, somewhere quiet. Hmm?" Joey said while eying Bakura with half lidded eyes. Marik then finally snapped out of her little attempt on not to loose control and got up and hissed dangerously in to Joey's face. "Listen and listen good mutt. I give you five seconds to get the hell out of my sight. After that I'll forget everything that is connected to word humane and rip you apart right here." Joey and Duke were shocked by the words. They didn't know what to say until finally walked away with Joey mumbling under his breath "Chill we were just trying to be friendly." Marik then sat down and Bakura smirked at her wickedly. "Heh not bad." They both looked up at bypassing Kaiba heading to his seat in the back. Bakura just flipped him off and Marik looked as if she didn't hear anything at all. In reality Marik's imaginary self in her mind had a jaw dropped on the floor and drowning in her own drool. Then the bell finally rang and the teacher started her lesson. Marik wasn't paying attention, but instead planning on her tonight's revenge for the C.L.B. Bakura on the other hand was staring at Pharaoh not even noticing it. She snapped out of her trance when a note landed on her table. She picked it up not actually interested. Bakura unfolded the note and read.

_If__ you won't stop staring at __**my **__ Atem I'm going to beat you up after school. _

Bakura looked up frustrated in search of the dumb little slut who wrote that. Then she comes eye to eye with Tea Gardner glaring daggers at her. While no one was looking Bakura showed her the finger and just to spit Tea proceeds to look at Atem. In her mind she was questioning her self was she really all this time staring at the asshole pharaoh. Still she continued to stare at him and from time to time looking in Tea's direction to see that her head was about to explode from anger. Mentally Bakura patted her own shoulder for pissing off U.F.H.B.B.

When the lesson finally ended everybody rushed out in such a hurry they'd probably wouldn't have noticed if they had trampled down an elephant. Marik actually could have sworn that she saw few people run in to the walls and doors in their hurry. Like always Kaiba was the last one to leave the class. After what seemed like eternity of searching Marik and Bakura had finally managed to find their lockers. "Hey I saw you got a note from U.F.H.B.B. What did she wrote and why were you looking at the pharaoh during the entire class?" Marik asked slightly confused of her friend's actions in the class. "Well I looked at the pharaoh once and she sent me a note that if I look at him one more time she'd beat me up after school. So I continued to look at the pharaoh just to spit her." Marik snickered. "That weakling of a mortal is going to beat you? Now this I have to see." Bakura snickered as well imagining how she was going to make fun of the dumb excuse for a human after school. Bakura took it seriously. She was determined to beat the living hell out of Tea Gardner today after school and nothing was going to change that. She'd find the stupid whore even if she'd have to search in the center of the earth. That fight was going to happen.

The next class was chemistry and they were working in pairs. They didn't had anyone in this class who they knew. It was the middle of the lesson when…

**Outside**** the class:**

**BOOM** The door of the class was blasted off and flayed in to the window successfully crashing it along with few neighbor windows.

**Inside**** the class: **

Everyone in the class was black from the front with their hair frozen in a horizontal position behind their heads and those who weren't glued to the walls were looking wide eyed at the two completely black girls in the middle of the class holding what used to be testing retorts. Then the fire alarm went off and drenched everyone. No one seemed to notice though. Poor teacher was pan-caked to the blackboard with his face and was starting to slowly slide down.

He finally fell to the floor. After few moments he raised one arm and said in a shaky voice. "Remind me not to ever give anything explosive to you two. Oh and class dismissed. Everyone can go home and leave the principle to me." With that he finally passed out. A moment of silence passed before everybody cheered loudly and dashed out of the door screaming things like "You two rock" or "I love you guys" on their way out. Marik and Bakura had nothing against going home early today so they both cheered to each other and shot out after everyone else. When no one was in sight they used their magic to clean up. They didn't bother with using the door and jumped out through the window. On Icarus they were jumping from a hundred times bigger height so jumping from the second floor was like a simply small warm up for them. "Race you to the park!" Marik shouted, but before Bakura took off running she looked back at the school knowing that she'll return here today to finish off one thing. She smirked to her self and dashed after her friend.

**At**** the park: **

"I won you own me an ice-cream!" Marik said while trying to get her breath back. "What ever." Bakura snorted under her nose, while also trying to regain her breath. She quickly located an ice-cream store and went to get Marik and herself an Ice-cream. "Hey Mar…I mean Axelin get over here!" Marik looked to where Bakura was and hurried up to her. "So what flavor do you want?" Bakura asked. "Am chocolate!" Marik said and Bakura ordered for both of them. The seller handed them the ice-cream and they walked away without paying. Poor salesman didn't remember a thing. "Nice" Marik said while eating her ice-cream. "That's where I'm a pro." Bakura said satisfied with what she can do. "What do you say about a jewelry shopping trip?" Bakura suddenly suggested. "First we'll have to turn off the cameras, or else it will be just like in that store _Lilly_. I think erasing memories of twenty-three people was a little too much. Easier is to mind control them and make them first turn off the cameras instead of burning all the tapes." Marik said finishing off her ice-cream. Bakura nodded and they both went to rob out the nearest jewelry store.

After a fun collecting of every jewelry peace they liked for free and beating up few random people along the street for no reason at all they went home and left there everything they have collected. Then they dressed up the way they liked. Bakura put on black sleeveless top that stopped above her navel and had a sign _Vampire's Kiss_ on the chest part. She put on low black pants with two red belts one going around her hips and the other around her naked waist and a chain on the left side. She put on combat boots that went only few inches past her ankles. She put on a metal bang bracelet around her right wrist and a lot of chain bracelets on her left wrist. She hung a bat amulet on a chain around her neck. Marik put on a black short sleeve top with flaming rose on it and normal black pants with three chains attached to them. She put on black combat boots with a lot of buckles that reached slightly beneath her knees. She put on green skull head earrings and a green skull-head pendant around her neck. When they were ready they headed back to school to settle a little score.

**In **** front of the school:**

They were met with other kids from school who come to see the fight. "I thought you already chickened off." Tea said from the opposite side of the ring. "Funny I could have sworn that you'd be the one who'd do that." Tea just gave her a disgusted look and walked to the middle. Bakura did the same. "I know ones like you…Pyra. You try to look cool and tough, but always turn out to be the last piece of shit." Tea said with a smirk. "You should learn more about friendship, than maybe you…" Bakura cut her off. "Spare me the fucking friendship speech and let's get straight to the pummeling, before I throw up from having to watch at your pathetic ugly excuse for a face." That seemed to enrage Tea and she lunged forwards at Bakura's face with her fist. Bakura didn't move an inch. She coughed Tea's fist in her hand with ease and it didn't seemed that she was putting any force at all in holding it in place while Tea was trying with all her might to move further. When she couldn't she tried to get her hand free from Bakura's iron grip, but Bakura only smiled slightly and turned her iron grip in to a death grip. A sickening crashing of bones could be heard before Tea's agonizing shriek filled the air. Bakura let go of Tea's hand that was now bleeding in places where the bones had ripped trough the skin and now could be seen. Tea was on her knees crying and clutching her wrist in attempt to ease the pain. Bakura then reached down and pulled Tea up by her hair to meet her eye level. Tea tried to get free from Bakura's death grip with her good hand. Bakura looked in to her eyes and snarled "Pathetic". It wasn't heard over the roaring and cheering of the crowd around them. Though Bakura didn't noticed it a special kind fear shot in Tea's eyes. The kind of fear she had only for the ancient spirit of the ring the Thief King Bakura. Then Tea said in a hushed and shaky voice "B-B-Bak-Bak-kura". Bakura's eyes widened, but she quickly hid it and threw Tea to the side tearing a rather big amount of hair while at it. Tea harshly hit the hard cement and her head got cracked. She passed out and when Bakura saw that Tea wasn't moving she turned around and walked away. Bakura managed to notice from corner of her eyes Atem smiling evilly at her. She looked to that direction immediately, but saw no one who would remind of the ex-pharaoh. She shook it off and walked up to her smirking blonde friend. "Nice fight. We have to do this more often." Marik said while turning around and walking away with her albino friend.

They were walking by alleyways and failed to notice few guys hiding in the alleyway they were walking by at the moment. They were chatting on about how they used to beat up monsters back on Icarus when suddenly two pairs of strong arms gripped their upper arms from behind and harshly threw them against the stone walls of the alleyway. BIG MISTAKE! They looked at six ugly faces of freaky muscle-mountains. "Well look what we have here." One of the morons said showing his rotten teeth. Bakura and Marik grimaced at that and Marik said. "Yuck, dear God close your fucking mouth freak or else I'll die from watching." He growled low in his throat and pulled out a pocket knife. He put it against Marik's throat and hissed in to her ear. "You better watch your mouth little slut or else I'll cut out your tongue and that wouldn't be fun if you couldn't scream while I rape the hell out of you." The moron bastard's cheek touched Marik's cheek and she could feel the dirty unshaved rough skin on hers. REALLY BIG MISTAKE! Another who was holding Bakura leaned closer to her and whispered in to her ear. "You look good enough to eat you dirty little bitch." Then the fool licked her cheek with his slimy tongue. THE LAST MISTAKE!

In a flash the fool that was holding Bakura fell to the ground coughing up blood. Everybody turned to look at the Albino to see that her nails had grown for good 15 inches and now her nails were long thin sharp needles covered in blood. The one holding Marik turned away from Bakura and looked at the tan girl in his grip. He gasped when saw her eyes glowing red, but before he could move an inch she grabbed his shoulders. He tried to wrench out of her death grip but she with inhuman force tore his arms off. Only then they all realized what they had gotten them selves in to. They wanted to run and scream but found out that they couldn't move or give out a slightest squeak. They were under a spell. Then Marik with ease tore disarmed man's head off. The remaining four looked at both girls. Their eyes were glowing and they were shoving sharp fangs along with animalistic low growls. Marik approached her next victim and dug her now tiger like claws in to the skin on her 'attacker's' forehead. Then she tore off his face and after few moments tore opens his throat. Bakura ripped out one mans eyes and made him swallow them. Then she ripped apart his stomach. She approached next one and simply tore him in two halves. They both walked up to the supposed leader and Marik hissed in his ear in double voice. One voice was an unexplainable whisper and the other was a low monster's growl. "You were going to rip **my** tongue out? How about I rip yours out hmm?" She said the last word with slight laugh low in her throat. Then Bakura forced his mouth open and Marik ripped his tongue out. He wanted to scream but no sound come. Then a hand grenade materialized in Marik's hand and she pulled out the ring. She stuck it in to the guy's mouth and forced it deeper in to his throat. Then they both used their magic to immediately clean off the blood and dashed out of the alleyway erasing everybody's minds on their way. They didn't needed problems with police. When they were a good half away from the alley their grenade blows up. They calmed down and looked as surprised about it as everyone else.

When they got home it was already darkening outside. Both girls again couldn't agree on what to watch. "Give me remote!" Bakura shouted from one side of the couch. "We're watching Aliens4!" She said. "No way, now give me back my porn tape!" Marik shouted from the other side of the long couch. They chased each other around the house and since they missed the Aliens4 and Bakura flushed Marik's porn tape down the toilet they both then watched late night movie that turned out to be Resident Evil 2.

When the movie ended they went upstairs to prepare for another important mission. After all they still had the Cheer Leader Bitch to take care of.

Nikopop: (Evil Grin) Well that's it for today. This was a long chapter. Well I'm glad I did it. I think this turned out good. It has humor and horror. I'm planning some more Tea bashing in future chapters and if you have any devious ideas on her torture send them to me. (Insert evil maniacal laughter here) I'll be really thankful. And I can say for sure that after writing this I live in some pretty crazy and twisted world.

Yami Marik: You made us girls! (Eyes flaming and smoke coming out of nose."

Yami Bakura: I do like what we are doing with those pathetic mortals though. ** :)**

Nikopop: (Nervous laughter) Marik you look pretty angry, does that means that you are going to send me to the Shadow Realm again?

Yami Marik: (Pretends to be deep in thoughts) yes! (Gets out the millennium rob and sends author to the Shadow Realm)

Yami Bakura: I wanted to do that!

Yami Marik: Zip it!

Ryou: Well it seems that Nikopop is going to be occupied by the Shadow Realm for quite some time, but if you read and review her stories she'll be really happy and will get the next chapter done sooner once she gets out.

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura stares at Ryou.

Yami Bakura: Hikari where did you come from?

Ryou gives Bakura and Marik a death glare and pulls out a super feather duster. They both shrink to the size of a mouse and run out of the room.

Ryou: R&R please. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikopop****'s note:** Finally! Sorry for making you all wait for so long. It took me some time to get out of Shadow Realm and then all that study and sometimes life just sucks big time. But well I'm back and Marik isn't that angry at me anymore. Though he still won't talk to me, but he'll get over it. A lot of fluff in the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Nop I still don't own YU-GI-OH, 'cause if I would this and many other wonderful stories would be on the TV.

**WARNING! VIOLENCE, TORTURE AND BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter three**

**Revenge and**** party madness**

Marik and Bakura found Rebecca's (the C.L.B's) house and now Bakura was picking the lock of her front door. They both were in black assassin suits and had masks on. Marik was carrying a backpack that was full of torture stuff. When they decided on a revenge it was going to be a bloody massacre. Bakura got the door open and they both silently slipped inside. They knew that her parents were on a vacation and she was alone. That made their task hundred times easier. Marik closed the door and they went upstairs to find her room. They quickly found her and while Marik was putting the bag down Bakura chanted a spell that would make the room sound proof. They didn't needed anyone to interrupt them.

Marik got out a spray that would make sure that their victim wouldn't wake up while she was getting tied to bed. That would ruin all the first impression fun. The effect lasted for ten minutes and when they were finally done with preparation Bakura slapped the girl several times across the face with bruising force. She stirred a little before slowly opening her eyes. When the situation hit her she stared for a moment in shock and then screamed. Marik and Bakura smirked at each other.

Thanks to the masks and a little precaution, which were different color lenses and a different skin tone, she couldn't tell who they really were. "W-who are you! W-hat d-do you want w-with me!" She asked in a shaky voice with tears running down her cheeks. They were ruining her makeup that she wore even at night.

They chuckled darkly as evil grins spread across their faces. "We are her for revenge." Bakura said evilly. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What have I ever done to you? I've newer so much as hurt a flay." She said frighten and innocently.

They both laughed darkly.

"If you won't let me go I'll scream than both of you will be in jail and I'll make sure that you stay there forever!" She shouted at them threateningly and more confident.

"Go ahead and scream. No one won't hear you anyway and you'll only make our fun more amusing." Marik said while picking up a knife and a lighter from the floor. Bakura got a salt bag and electric hair curler. She turned it on and waited when it will heat up. Marik was heating the knife and once the steel was red she slowly brought it down to Rebecca's cheek. She watched in horror and when the hot metal touched her skin she screamed in horror and pain. Marik made a deep cut in all blade's length. She took the knife away and picked up some salt. Then Marik poured it in to the fresh wound. Rebecca shrieked in agony. Marik put the hot metal back in to the wound in order that it would leave a scar.

"Why are you doing this?" Rebecca asked with tears and as innocently as she could.

"Because your soul is rotten to the core and you have no heart. We have to make your body the same. People deserve to see what they were admiring so much all these years. They deserve to know the truth that was hidden behind that pretty rose." Bakura said while putting the hot hair curler on her bare legs. Rebecca screamed and started to beg them to stop.

How ever Marik and Bakura were enjoying this greatly and had no intents to stop.

Rebecca was sleeping only in underwear. Marik tore open her bra after she was done with her face which now was covered in big and small scars. Marik started to make scars there while Bakura was finished with burning her legs and moved to her hair. She took scissors and started to cut her hair. When Rebecca was almost bald, only with few hair strands left, Bakura picked up glue and poured it on her head. She also made sure that the pillow was glued to her head.

Truth to be told Rebecca was caring about the pain and torture only a little. Mostly she was concerned how after this she was going to be popular. She was used to get compliments on every step that she simply didn't care about. She also liked to get presents every day that she just threw out in front of the giver to make him feel miserable. She loved the feeling of power. She liked to be raised higher than others. If these girls ruin her good looks and body what would happen to her?

When Bakura and Marik were done with the front they turned her on her back and started to ruin every spot there. Marik wrote all over her back. _I'm a bitch and I don't respect others. I'm good only for fucking and I'm an ugly whore. You all are dirty worms and I'm the most lowly sunk sore rat. I'm a slut. You can buy me only for one dollar I just want to be fucked!_ Bakura smirked when he looked at Marik's handy work. They were going to ruin her life for good. They might not be _that_ Evil and bad anymore, but when it come to revenge they could be sadistic goddesses of torture and pain. They had no mercy for their enemies and this girl pissed them off big time. Bakura tore a good deal of skin from her left leg and put the hot hair curler on the exposed flesh. She wanted to make sure that this burned scar would be there for ever.

Marik got out a medium size bottle from the bad and they flipped her back. Rebecca wasn't screaming anymore. Her throat was sore and raw. She had lost her voice for quite some time now. Marik poured the substance on the bottle on Rebecca's face, stomach, chest, legs and every other place she could. It burned and made disgusting toad warts everywhere. Then Bakura and Marik had one last thing to do. They put everything back in to bag and started to beat her all over.

When they were done they untied her unconscious body and walked out of the house.

"That was fun" Marik said with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?" Bakura asked not in the mood to go to sleep.

"First let's get back home and than we can figure out something." Marik answered to her companion.

Once they were at home they decided to go to a party. Bakura decided that this time she wants to look hot so she put on a short white and gray leopard dress with a deep V cut and white elegant high heel boots that reached over her knees and had a lot of elegant buckles with real diamonds. She also had real diamond moon earrings and a diamond chocker necklace with a silver moon in the middle.

Marik dressed similarly to Bakura only everything was black and the jewelry was pure gold. Instead of moons she had suns.

Once they were ready they went to their blood red Toyota and drove off in to the night.

It wasn't long before they finally found a nightclub. The guard at the entrance wasn't letting in all the people. This was the most popular nightclub in town so only famous and special people got in. Of course all that our two girls needed to do was wink at the guard and he let them in without a question. No one would be able to resist them tonight. They entered and saw the dance floor full of people dancing wildly along with the savage beet of the loud music. They quickly found a free table in one of the resting places and while Bakura sat and checked out all the guys Marik went to get cold drinks. When Marik returned she handed Bakura her drink and they both sat down.

"So what do you think of this place?" Marik asked practically screaming over the loud music.

"I'll decide on that after I get to have some fun." Bakura answered and took a sip of her drink.

"You won't have to wait long." They both immediately turned to the source of a rather familiar voice and saw Seto Kaiba and Atem Muto standing near their table in all their arrogant, but no less hot glory.

Marik and Bakura exchanged looks of surprise. They never expected to see the Pharaoh and Kaiba in this place. Sure it was famous and fancy, but someone like them?

'As much as I remember the Pharaoh would newer visit a place like this, let's not talk about the rich boy.' Bakura telepathically told Marik who mentally nodded.

"Why so surprised? Never expected someone like us to be in a place so loud and fun like this?" Atem said winking at Bakura.

"Umm…actually no." Bakura said thankful that the dim lights weren't enough to see her slight blush.

"Not too much people know that we go to places like this." Seto said while allowing him self a seat near Marik. "Nice dress…Mire?" He asked.

"Yeah It's my favorite agency." Marik said somewhat excited that Seto had knowledge in fashion. Ever since they were girls fashion had become something like a hobbit to them. Mostly they did wear dark stiles, but they liked to dress in something else from time to time.

While Marik was lost in her thoughts she missed Seto's hand sneak around her waist. Bakura on the other hand was trying to look cool and keep a clear mind around Atem when it just screamed at her 'YOU ARE MISSING YOUR CHANC!!! DON'T BE A FOOL JUMP ON HIM NOW!!!' 'Mind you are the biggest idiot I have ever met.' Bakura said to her mind. 'Yes well whose fault is that?' Her mind said back at her. Bakura mentally growled at her mind and shot back. 'That's not the point!!!' 'Oh what the point is then?' Her mind sounded all smarty like. 'Just shut the hell up and leave me alone.' Then her mind huffed at her and turned its voice off.

"Pyra were you even listening to me?" Atem asked. Bakura snapped back to reality.

"Umm…I guess not?" She looked at the ceiling. "I was lost in thoughts." She quickly added.

"Oh and what were you thinking about?" Atem asked in that low sexy voice. Bakura started to slightly sweat.

"You." She said quickly and only after it was too late she realized what she said. 'VICTORY!!!' Her mind screamed. 'Why you little traitor!!! I'll kill you!!!' Bakura mentally roared at her traitorous mind. Suddenly she again snapped back to reality when she realized that the distance between her and Atem had gone completely.

"And what were you thinking about me?" He purred in to her ear. 'I swear if he goes any further I'll melt.' Bakura said to her self. She looked to the place where her friend and Kaiba used to be to find no one. "They went to dance." Atem said leaning slightly away from Bakura who silently sighed relieved, but deep down she was cursing every god there was in this universe for stopping everything just when it was getting good. Well that was because she didn't know what was to come.

Atem looked to the side and smirked. "It seems Axelin and Seto are going to be busy for quite some time" Bakura glanced to the direction where Atem was looking to see Marik and Seto in a deep and savage kiss. Bakura couldn't help the jealousy feeling that come over her. For Marik everything always was so easy. While Bakura would play hard to get and try to look cold, Marik was a free and wild personality. She never had problems with flirting with the most disgusting monsters back on Icarus and hiding her disgust to bring down its guard while Bakura knocked it out cold from behind. Bakura could never say the things Marik said to them with such ease and make them sound truth.

While Bakura was lost in her thoughts once again Atem grew tired of her spacing out and decided to tie her attention to him for good. He quickly shot his arms around her waist and crushed his lips on hers. The kiss was forceful and lustful. Just the way Bakura had always imagined it. At first her eyes snapped open in surprise but soon she melted in to the kiss and completely forgot about the world.

Meanwhile Seto and Marik had parted and now were looking at the table. "I'm up for some more dancing." Marik said and Seto nodded with a smirk.

Just when they thought that the music couldn't go any wilder and louder it did and they both got lost in the animalistic beet. After what seemed like for ever they both finally went back to the table to find Atem and Bakura still clutching to each other and still kissing savagely. They were almost laying on the red leather couch.

When they finally parted both panting for air Seto said with a smirk knowing that his companion had newer kissed like that. "Welcome back to earth." Atem smirked back at him. They had newer met anyone with who they would act like this. Atem liked Pyra and it was obvious that Seto had more than a crush on Axelin.

"So ladies what do you say if we go to some more quiet place?" Atem asked.

"Sure!" Marik said with a smile. "Why not?" Bakura added equally happy. Who knew that everything would have turned out this way.

They all went out of the club and after girls gave their address Seto ordered one of his body guards to take their car home. The four of them of course took Kaiba's limo. They drove around the city a little, got to know each other more and kissed more. Then Bakura's mind betrayed her again and in one moment when she and Atem were kissing her hand by her mind's command went under his shirt. If it wouldn't be for the other pair in the car things might have gone way too far. When the morning come and it was time for school none of them even thought of going to school. Hell they had forgotten a place like that even existed. After another hour Kaiba and Atem decided to walk the girls home through the park.

At their door step they stopped and gave each other goodbye kisses. Seto and Atem left while Bakura and Marik stood there watching them leave and already missing their former enemies, but now their new lover.

"I newer thought I'd say this but this night was the most romantic and unforgettable night in my life." Marik said with a sigh. Bakura nodded and they both went inside.

Unknown to them a pair of jealous and enraged eyes were watching them throughout the entire night.

**Nikopop** Finally it's done. Once again sorry for making you all wait for so long. I'm sure now that the holiday is here I'll update more chapters in a shorter time. Just a little tip on what is going to happen in the next chapter. Bakura and Marik find a hidden temple deep under the graveyard and all hell goes loose when they start messing with the stuff they find there. Ryou and Malik start to feel the presence of their Yamis and Pyra's and Axelin's secrete is endangered. And once again some major Tea bashing. Have fun reading. Love you all.

**Bakura** Just to clear things out, my mind doesn't has a mind of its own. I lost that thing long time ago. The thing talking to me and pissing me off in the story was the annoying voice in my head.

**Marik** (Whispering to readers) Which by the way I put in there. (snickers)

**Bakura****, Marik and Nikopop:** R&R please. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Nikopop's note: Thanks for the reviews

**Nikopop's**** note: **Thanks for the reviews! Although I don't have much of them, but I'm still happy! Anyway I was banished from using computer until my grades didn't get back up to their usual good ones. I guess I lazed off a little too much, but I won't be making the same mistake. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**WARNING!**** VIOLENCE, TEA MONSTER BASHING, DIRTY LANGUAGE AND LOT'S OF OTHER STUFF****!**

**Chapter four**

**Trouble, chocolate and my best friend**

Marik was peacefully slumbering in her bed in the middle of a night. She was having a nice dream about bashing a gigantic Tea monster on Icarus and feeding her to human eating worms while laughing evilly as Tea monster screamed in agony and begged for mercy.

Marik was completely unaware of Bakura who dashed through the front door successfully breaking it off in the process.

She was fully clothed in black leather and without a second thought she shot up the stairs and broke out door to Marik's room as well. Marik didn't even twitch. Bakura spotted her target and with few swift moves she was jumping out through the closed window (of course breaking that too ) while holding Marik by her ankle and once on the ground continued to drag Marik like that to the river near the graveyard.

Marik throughout all this process only mumbled in her sleep something about Kuriboh and coffee.

Once Bakura was on the bridge that lead to the graveyard over the river she threw Marik over the side and in to the river. After that she watched carefully near the river banks.

This wasn't anything new and Marik was used to it. Bakura did this kind of stuff pretty often so it was usual for them.

Finally Bakura spotted a figure coming out of the river. Bakura ran up to it and started ranting excitedly. "Oh good you're awake! Now that I have your attention we need to go to the graveyard. I found something amazing there. Trust me you'll love it! It's the best thing ever and…"

"Bakura who are you talking to?" Bakura was cut off by Marik's voice from behind her. She turned around to see her damp friend getting seaweeds out of her hair.

Bakura turned around to look at the seaweed covered figure in front of her. She looked back at Marik and blinked few times in confusion.

Marik finally looked behind Bakura and smile brightly. "Oh hey Grumpy, how's it going?" The creature growled as if talking something and than started to walk away. Marik waved after him and said "Ok than have fun eating!" She than turned back to the seriously confused Bakura. "What The Fuck!?" was all Bakura said.

"Oh that's Grumpy, the Domino city swamp monster. One night I was on a killing spree when I ran in to him and we tried to kill each other, but than realized how much fun we could have together and went on a killing spree together. He eats humans and after he was finished he showed me his home in the swamp and well that's how I know him."

Bakura nodded and said "Ok you'll have to introduce me to him some time later, but now let's go to the graveyard. I found something really cool there!" She screamed excitedly.

"It's not one of those secrete military bases that we keep finding in the Domino underground again is it?" Bakura shook her head no and without another word dragged Marik to some kind of old stone door. "This door leads to the underground catacombs! I was snooping around and found it. I explored only the upper part and the stairs. There was another door that was sealed by magic so I figured to bring you here and we will enter and continue snooping around together." Bakura said while entering the catacomb and going down the stairs.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Marik said and used her magic to light up the entire staircase. They got to the bottom quickly. Of course the staircase was about a mile long, but what is magic for? The door was indeed sealed by a powerful magic, powerful for this planet anyway. Marik broke it in five seconds. They pushed the huge stone double door open and were amazed by what they saw. They were inside a huge crystal hall. It shone and if not for their powers they would have been blind the minute they entered. In the middle of the hall they saw an altar. They approached it and looked around. "What do you suppose it is?" Marik asked.

"This is a sacrifice altar for summoning Grull the guardian of earth element. " (If you don't know what is Grull than I am talking about one of the raid bosses in Game World of Warcraft. P.S. Don't own anything.) Bakura answered in that know it all tone of hers.

"How do you know this?" Marik asked surprised and with a hint of suspiciousness.

"Read it on the side of the altar." Bakura answered with duh.

Marik sweet dropped literally.

"Hey look a book!" Bakura pointed to the book that was on the ground in the middle of a pictogram star behind the altar. They went up to it and opened it. "The great guardian of earth element will only show him self to those who bring him blood of an innocent girl. The blood must be merged with the sacred words of calling." Marik read. They exchanged looks for moment and huge grins spread across their faces. "You find the words and I'll go get the innocent girl." Marik jelled and was off.

Bakura during that time listed through pages and finally found the words. She read through them in her mind. 'Gosh couldn't they come up with something cheesier?' 'Man I will be making fun of you while you read this crap!' The voice in her head started to laugh hysterically. 'Shut up before I go there and shut you up!' Bakura growled. 'Oh and how are you going to do that smart ass?' The voice in her head asked sarcastically.

For once Bakura had enough and she went in to her mind and literally beat the living crap out of the voice with a plank that had a nail in it. Satisfied with her job she gave a hard glare to other inhabitants of her mind.

After looking at the beaten up and bloody voice of her mind they all shut up and didn't risk getting Bakura angry at them.

Once Bakura was out of her mind (You know what I mean with this!) she was greeted with a teenager girl tied down to the altar and gagged. Marik was blindfolding her and now was wearing a black robe with a hood over her head.

"What's with the masquerade?" Bakura asked.

"I was getting cold." Marik said and finished the job on the girl.

"Is she dead or something?" Bakura asked when she noticed that the girl wasn't even moving.

"Nah she just fainted." Bakura nodded. Marik pulled out a dagger. "If it doesn't have any instructions on what to do than I'll just kill her now and you read the words." Marik said. "What ever. I'm interested only in summoning that Grull guy and beating him until he is begging to simply kill him and be done with it." Bakura waved dismissively at no one in particular.

Marik looked at her and then the blade was pierced through the girl's chest. She whimpered a little, but died within three seconds.

Bakura started to read. "Oh the great guardian of our mother earth. Hear our plea! We call you to aid us in this hard moment and for your generosity we offer you this blood of innocence. We are your eternal servants in exchange for your might and power to save us in this desperate moment. Please show your self. Help us when we mostly need it!"

Marik was grimacing at the stupid text. 'What sort of lunatic would come up with this kind of crap?' She asked in her mind.

Then a figure out of shadows started to form on the other side of the altar. It was huge and soon they were able to see what they have summoned.

"This is the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my life." Bakura said not too shocked about the looks of it. Marik nodded in agreement.

The monster of course heard it and roared at them in anger. "How dare you say such in front of me?! You two are now my servants. I shall defeat your enemies, but you two will come with me and serve me eternally and for your insolence I will punish you greatly!"

They both looked at each other and smirked. "Look big and ugly if you are going to defeat our enemies than you can just go ahead and kill your self. We summoned you to kick the crap out of you, but if you say so than we won't mind it if you kick the crap out of your self." Marik said with the kindest smile a person could ever have.

"Foolish mortals you will suffer endlessly for your disrespect!" Grull roared at them with all his rage and anger.

"Who do you think you are calling a mortal earth worm?!" Bakura shot back sharply. Before Grull had any chances he was blasted in to the wall behind him by Bakura's energy blast. He got up and in a low venomous voice hissed. "If it is death you wish upon your selves so be it." He charged with his gigantic fist to the spot where Marik and Bakura were only to hit solid ground instead. Without hesitation he looked to see where they had went to, but was too late to notice the magical chains that bound his arms, legs and neck. Grull trashed, but the magic was way too powerful for him to break it. He saw the two girls now confidently standing in front of him smirking.

"Bow down to your masters earth worm." Marik commanded.

Grull tried to free him self and crush them but the bonds around his neck started to pull to the ground forcing him to bow down to them. Both girls smirked at each other in satisfaction. "I will make you pay for this you foolish mortals."

Bakura of course being Bakura didn't like that. (Old hobbits die hard and he/she used to be Zorc after all.) Few seconds later Grull roared in pain as powerful waves of electricity were coursing through his body. Soon they just got bored and by Marik's wish Grull burst in to flames of hell. After few moments his roars died down as only a huge pile of ash was before them.

"That made me feels slightly better." Bakura said.

Marik went to pick up the book and said. "Let's see what else they have in this book."

Bakura ran up to her friend and they started to list through the pages. "Hey look plague of suffering." Marik pointed to the curse magic.

"How about this alchemy stuff, Elixir of Agony?" A candle appeared above Marik's head. "Let's take this book and use its curses on the U.F.H.B.B."

Bakura looked above Marik's head. "Why a candle?" Candle disappeared and Marik looked annoyed at Bakura. "I just wanted something else for a change." Bakura nodded slowly and closed the book. "Ok we take the book and do stuff to the Friendship Monster." Both girls agreed and went to spend the rest of the night by creating havoc and not letting anyone sleep.

In school first thing they did was blow up the math class and messed around with principle's mind. After they were done the principle was jumping around happily and singing 'Barbie Girl'. Needless to say the day had started with students rolling around the floor and trying not to blow up from laughter.

That same activity included few teachers. The others were either staring in shock or trying to calm the crazy principle down.

The girls didn't see Tea so they figured that she still might be in the hospital. They decided to pay her a little visit after school, but for now they needed to make the best of this crappy day.

Math was replaced with History and so they were sitting in the class not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. They were bored.

That was until two certain people coughed their attention.

Marik unfolded the note that had landed on her table and read. +Axelin I am inviting you to a dinner tonight if you are not busy. I would like to know you better and have some personal time with you alone. Seto Kaiba.+ 'Ok this is starting to sound…err…suspicious? Oh what the hell, if he tries something than I'll just kick his ass.' So she threw the note back to him with an answer +Ok+.

'Marik has a da-ate.' Bakura send her through their mind link in a sing song tone. But before Marik could shoot something back a note landed on Bakura's side of the table. +Pyra I would like to ask you out on a date tonight if you are not busy. I would be more than happy to have some lone time with you and get to know you better. Atem Muto.+ Marik was grinning widely. Bakura just snorted and without even thinking wrote a quick +Ok+ than threw it back to Atem. After that they continued to be bored.

At the lunch They sat at the free table that was not too far from the Gang's table. They were talking about stuff like arts of torturing and so on until a certain sentence from Ryou Bakura coughed their ears.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have that feeling as if the Spirit of the Ring is somewhere near by. He is not in the ring, but I know that he is around. I'm sure of it. I can feel him."

Bakura and Marik immediately stopped everything and listened closely.

"Are you sure 'bout that man. I mean after the Battle City Spirit of the Ring and Malik's evil side just disappeared." Joey said.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yes remember what Atem said. He said that they were not in the Shadow Realm or anywhere in this world. It was as if they got erased out of existence. They couldn't possibly have come back. We would have noticed. Atem would have noticed for sure."

Ryou and Malik nodded. "We know, but few days ago we started to feel their presence very close. Actually it was the same day as those new girls came to school." Everyone at the table froze.

Bakura and Marik quickly pretended that they were simply chattering away not knowing a thing. The gang looked at them for a brief moment and than Ryou spoke up again. "It's strange but the feeling is coming exactly from that direction." Malik nodded at that. Everyone continued to stare at the two girls until Marik finally looked at them and they all quickly looked away as if not even noticing them.

Silence fell upon that table and Bakura did the first thing that came to mind to save their skins. She used her power to make few teenagers fall over and their food fly in to all directions. After that few other kids yelled "Food Fight" and the cafeteria was thrown in to chaos of flying food. Marik and Bakura got hit with chocolate cakes but used their powers to avoid any other food directed at them.

Than they noticed one certain table that was completely clean and not even a bit of food stained the two people sitting at it. They smirked at each other. So they were going out with them, so what. They wouldn't know that they were the ones who used their 'dark evil powers' to burry them under a pile of food. With that mix of different food lifted it self off the ground and in a magical way shot straight at the two people successfully messing them up from head to toe.

Needless to say that they were more than surprised. Kaiba and Atem were staring at each other in disbelieve with gaped mouths covered in food. Marik and Bakura were celebrating their victory not noticed by Kaiba and Atem behind the crowd and chaos of flying food.

They just congratulated each other with victory, but both froze when they noticed something out of corners of their eyes. Slowly both girls turned around to look in to the wide shocked eyes of their hikaris. Both boys were frozen to spot and looking at them with clear shock and recognition in their eyes.

Marik and Bakura exchanged worried looks. They were in trouble now.

'What else can go wrong?' Marik mentally asked Bakura. And right then Malik's Millennium Rod and Ryou's Millennium Ring started to act strangely.

Ryou looked down at his ring when it pointed towards Marik and Bakura. Now Ryou and Malik exchanged looks, but remained silent.

'You just had to ask.' Bakura shot back at Marik. 'This is a really awkward moment.' Marik said. Then both Ryou and Malik got food in their faces.

'This is our chance! Run!' Bakura screamed to Marik through their mind link and they both were out of the cafeteria in a flash. Quickly cleaning up them selves both girls decided to skip the rest of the school and while no onewas watching they quickly teleported to their house.

"Well that was close." Marik said. "What now?" Bakura asked starting to pace around the room.

"Relax Bakura, if something does happen we will just tell the truth." Marik said coming up to her friend. "WHAT! Are you insane?!" Bakura shouted.

Marik gave her that look that said Ever since I wasn't insane and Bakura simply shrugged.

"Forget what I asked. Anyway we can't just come up to them and say 'Ok you got us we are Yami Marik and Yami Bakura only we were blasted to planet Icarus where we got these bodies and now we are more powerful than ever'. Not that I'm afraid of Shadow Realm or something it's just that…well…umm…"

Marik nodded few times smirking smugly and said. "Look Bakura, relax the pharaoh can't do anything to us anymore and we aren't quite evil as well. I would say impish, but not evil. If anything happens, than we will just say the truth."

Bakura calmed down a little. "What about the dates?"

Marik thought a little. "Well priest won't say a thing he just won't believe, but the pharaoh will most likely challenge us to a duel and send us to the Shadow Realm in order to protect his friends. But like I said before Shadow Realm for us is just another place to hang out at when we are bored. So there is nothing to worry about." Marik smiled, but missed the suddenly depressed look on Bakura's face when she mentioned what Atem might do.

'He'll hate me.' The thought unconsciously made its way in to Bakura's mind.

In her home Tea Gardner was having a fit of rage and throwing everything at the walls. "How dear those bitches steal my favourite boys away from me. No matter I'll get my revenge. If I can't have Seto and Atem than no one will have them." She picked up a book of Dark Magic and opened a certain page. Evil smile made its way on her face as her eyes started to glow bright red and maniacal laughter echoed through the house.

**Nikopop:**Oh no! What is Tea up to and what has happened to her? Read to find out.

**In**** the next chapter: **Suspiciously Tea is trying to become Marik's and Bakura's friend, but soon she goes missing along with Seto, Atem, Ryou and Malik. Marik and Bakura discover that besides Tea and, how they assumed, Atem they have more enemies on this planet then they thought and in the most inappropriate moment they have to deal with them all.

**Bakura**** and Marik:** Took you long enough to update!

**Nikopop:** Oh shut up you two. R&R please! Criticism and advices welcome. I need to know what could fix or add, also I will always be thankful for ideas. Thankies to all of you! Til next time!


End file.
